


bro flirting 101

by arctictigers



Series: bros in love [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1st bamchan fic on ao3 !!, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, M/M, Texting, bros in love, very lowkey jibin in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctictigers/pseuds/arctictigers
Summary: changbin and jisung teach chan how to flirt.





	bro flirting 101

**Author's Note:**

> i love jyp nation so here you have a 3racha fic ft. bambam from got7 :)) (i can't believe there are no bamchan fics on ao3 yet!)
> 
> inspired by [un](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/936215651466858496) [deux](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/951762933792600065) [trois](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/950726786127609856)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes lol i'm still a very bad editor

it's almost one in the morning on a tuesday and chan is wandering the streets of seoul.

closing his eyes for a brief moment, he breathes in the fresh air and slowly exhales, watching his breath leave his parted lips and disappear into the night sky.

thankfully, it is not snowing or awfully windy outside like it was a couple of days ago. or else he would have probably been mad at his friends for dragging him to a “late night walk” in the winter weather.

said friends are walking a couple of steps ahead of him, arms occasionally bumping with each other's and fingers brushing a bit too often to be considered accidental.

chan still hasn't figured out what jisung and changbin are to each other. are they dating? friends with benefits? awfully touchy friends? are they refraining themselves from acting all couply for chan’s sake? chan can only hope that their pent up feelings for each other don't just explode when he's with them and they start making out in front of him or something. chan shivers just thinking about it.

lost in thoughts, chan barely notice when his two friends stop walking. in front of him, jisung grabs hold of changbin's arm and points in a direction a little bit ahead of them. chan thinks he hears the word “hungry” and “ramen”.

when chan finally catches up to them, both boys turn to him.

“jisung is hungry,” changbin informs him. “let's drop by that convenience store there,” he points at said store, “and buy some ramen or something. you hungry, hyung?”

“and changbin-hyung is buying!” exclaims jisung, excitedly shaking said boy’s arm which he still hasn't let go off yet.

chan shrugs. he’s not particularly hungry but he is out here to accompany his friends and who is he to refuse free food?

in no time, they walk into the store, nod in the direction of the employee behind the cash register and make their way to the ramen aisle, where they each choose one bowl.

as promised, changbin goes on his own to the counter to pay for all the food. meanwhile, chan and jisung make their way towards the seating area of the store where they look for a decent table and chairs.

while jisung goes to grab some tissues to wipe the table, chan feels his jeans pocket vibrate. he pulls out his phone from it and looks at the text message.

 

 **bambam**  
**[00:53]** you sleeping?

 

with wide eyes, chan rereads the text message to make sure he isn't imagining it. bambam has never been one to text first and has never texted him this late before.

while chan continues to stare blankly at his phone, jisung comes back with a pile of napkins.

“you okay, hyung?”

chan finally snaps out of it and looks up to the younger boy.

“yeah, i'm okay,” he clears his throat before explaining: “i just received a text from bambam.”

“bambam? as in thai hyung, bambam?” jisung questions, who starts wiping the surface of the table with a napkin. “i didn't know you guys texted.”

“we exchanged numbers a couple of weeks, maybe months, ago,” chan says, going back to stare at his phone, trying to figure out what to reply.

nodding quietly, jisung goes to throw the dirty napkins in the trash bin. chan sits down in front of the now decently clean table and starts typing.

 

 **chan**  
**[00:56]** no, wbu?

 

“he’s texting you this late?” jisung asks, when he comes back and sits down across the oldest. “is he asking you for a late night booty call?”

chan laughs at the question.

“if anyone's asking for a booty call, it’s not going to be him to me,” he admits truthfully to his friend. “bambam and i are just friends.”

“sounds like you want to be more, though.”

chan shrugs. “maybe? i don't know but the boy is blind and i'm not sure how to approach it.”

“hyung, why didn't you say so earlier?” exclaims jisung, giddily bouncing in his chair. “if you must know, i am a certified love doctor. i can help you win his heart over with a few clever pick up lines and BAM! he’s yours,” he giggles. “no pun intended.”

“what are you guys babbling about?” changbin asks, suddenly back and dumping all the food on the table.

“changbin hyung, what took you so long? i almost starved to death while waiting,” jisung fake pouts, pulling his bowl of ramen into his chest as if to hug it.

“yah, just be grateful i paid.”

quickly, the three boys make their way to the ramen machine where they click on a few buttons and boiling water pours into their bowl.

“what took so long, though?” curiously asks chan, picking up his now boiling ramen and a pair of chopsticks.

“i tried to get rid of all of my change while paying and the guy isn't good at maths or something because he couldn't count and had to start over a couple of times,” changbin explains, when they make their way back to the table with their food.

“that's an asshole move, bin,” chan chuckles while stirring his noodles. “no one likes to deal with change.”

“and that includes me, which is why i got rid of them,” changbin replies as he takes the seat beside jisung, in diagonal to chan.

the older boy only laughs, accepting the other's explanation. when they realize that a starving jisung has already started eating without them, they waste no time in digging into their own food.

“so you guys still haven't answered my question,” changbin brings up after a few seconds of slurping his soup. “who is chan hyung trying to make his?”

jisung's attention finally leaves his bowl of ramen and perks up at the change of conversation.

“chan hyung is trying to get into bambam hyung’s pants but doesn't know how to.”

chan chokes a bit on his noodles.

“you didn't have to put it that crudely,” chan scowls jisung, while dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

“but i’m not wrong, am i?” the youngest winks cheekily.

chan grumbles under his breath and doesn't say anything because who is he kidding, jisung is sort of right.

“therefore,” jisung continues. “i, an experienced love doctor,” he puts a hand on the left side of his chest, “proposed to help our poor hyung before he ends up being forever alone.

“you're an _experienced_ love doctor?” changbin scoffs, poking the younger boy’s puffed out chest. “where did you get all that experience from, huh?”

“wouldn't you like to know?” jisung wiggles his eyebrows teasingly under changbin's somewhat jealous stare.

ignoring the two lovebirds, chan suddenly remembers to check his phone. he sees that bambam has already replied.

 

 **bambam**  
**[01:00]** obviously not sleeping if i'm texting you lol  
**[01:05]** i’m in bed but i can’t sleep

 

chan isn’t sure what to answer. one thing is sure; he doesn't feel like explaining to bambam how he is out third wheeling with his two younger friends and eating ramen at one in the morning. thus, he replies with: 

 

 **chan**  
**[01:12]** ah same

 

the moment chan presses send, the phone is ripped out of his grasp.

“hey, give that back!”

changbin bats his older friend's hands away and peeks at the screen now in his own hands.

“he’s talking about being in bed and your lame ass replied with 'ah same’,” changbin comments in a bored tone. “you really sucks at this, hyung.”

“let me live, will you? i'm trying to not be too obvious,” sighs chan, while jisung takes his turn on reading the exchange of texts.

“au contraire, you should flirt back,” changbin says , grabbing the phone back from jisung. “and i know the perfect thing to say.”

“wait, no, no, no! don't text with my phone!”

but it's too late, changbin has already clicked on the send button and he tosses the phone back to chan.

chan feels like screaming when he sees what changbin has texted to bambam.

 

 **chan**  
**[01:14]** wwyd if i got u in my bed?

 

“oh my god, you imbecile,” chan groans. “what am i going to do with you?”

“you can thank me later by buying me a meal tomorrow,” shrugs a nonchalant changbin, unfazed by chan's freak out.

beside them, jisung is a giggling mess, struggling to swallow his food because of his laughter.

soon after, his two friends go back to eating. however, chan stares without blinking at the phone now lying on the table beside his forgotten bowl. his heart skips a beat when bambam's text message finally pops up.

**bambam**  
**[01:17]** is it comfortable?

 

chan thinks for a moment, taking the time to bring his bowl up to his lips to drink a bit of the soup. that wasn't an answer he was expecting. 

 

 **chan**  
**[01:18]** yes?

 

 **bambam**  
**[01:18]** i'd sleep

 

chan spits out his mouthful of soup, making jisung jump in front of him.

“hyung, that’s disgusting,” jisung whines, using napkins to wipe away the mess on the table.

chan is too distracted to apologize. “guys, look, look!” chan shoves his phone in the face of his friends. “this is what i mean by bambam is clueless and can’t pick up on my hints.”

changbin reads over the texts quickly before letting out a low whistle. “i don’t know what to tell you, hyung. that line worked in the past for me.”

jisung gasps, sounding mildly offended. “on who else did you use that line?”

“well, you.”

“oh right, i almost forgot,” jisung laughs, nodding with a small smile on his lips before going back to inhaling his ramen.

if the situation was different, chan would have teased them about how they basically just outed themselves about flirting with each other. but chan is having a crisis right now.

“maybe he's just not interested,” suggests changbin, trying to twirl some noodles around his chopsticks.

“bambam is straightforward,” chan reasons, shaking his head. “he would have told me if he knew my intentions and wasn't interested.”

“then, maybe he’s unconsciously avoiding your advances because he’s aromantic and isn’t interested in a relationship.”

both chan and changbin turn in confusion to the youngest. “what?” they ask at the same time.

“let me try something,” jisung says, stealing the phones out of chan’s hands.

“hey! no, not you too,” protests a desperate chan, not wanting to be embarrassed even more.

ignoring a complaining chan, jisung types his text message and reads it out loud for the other boys.

**chan**  
**[01:22]** do you think you'll fall in love 1 day?

 

“that's a dumb question,” grumbles chan, stabbing his noodles with his chopsticks. “he’s going to think i’m in love with him or something…”

“are you not?” both jisung and changbin ask simultaneously.

“no!” shouts chan, waving his hands in front of him as if to make his statement clearer. “it's only a crush, oh my god. no one's talking about being in love here.”

“we’ll see,” hums jisung.

they don't wait too long before the phones vibrates, indicating a new text message. jisung reads the reply out loud again.

 

 **bambam**  
**[01:23]** i can't even fall asleep

 

both changbin and jisung burst out in giggles. chan feels like banging his head on the table.

“man, i love bambam hyung. he’s one funny dude,” jisung says, giving chan back his phone.

 chan rereads the conversation and sees that bambam has texted again.

 

 **bambam**  
**[01:23]** what's with all the questions?  
**[01:24]** are you okay, channie?

 

chan sighs loudly and half-heartedly texts back. he might as well be honest now; he has nothing to lose. he’s embarrassed enough as it is after the number his friends pulled.

 

 **chan**  
**[01:24]** yea i'm okay  
**[01:24]**  kinda idk  
**[01:25]**  can i be honest with you?

 

**bambam**

**[01:25]**  ofc  
**[01:25]**  whats up

 

taking a deep inhale, chan cracks his knuckles before typing back the words he has wanted to say all this time.

 _here goes nothing_ , he thinks to himself. he steals a quick look at the two boys in front who are not paying attention to his love life anymore but rather went back to eating their food.

  

 **chan**  
**[01:26]** i just wish there was something between us.

 

chan watches nervously as the three dots come into view before disappearing 3 seconds later only to reappear seconds after. he’s a sweating mess at this point. he’s glad his friends are not looking his way right now.

 

 **bambam**  
**[01:28]** yea me too

 

chan feels his heartbeat speed up. could this be it? is bambam thinking the same thing he is?

  

 **chan**  
**[01:29]** wait  
**[01:30]**  really ??  
**[01:30]**  like wat ??

 

 **** **** **bambam**  
**[01:30]**  a wall.

 

when chan starts banging his head on the table, changbin and jisung exchange worried looks but reluctantly decide to not stop him.

they conclude that it's best for them to not mingle in his business anymore. thus, they go back to finishing their ramen, allowing chan to have time to do whatever he’s doing at that moment.

however, the two friends do intervene when chan starts letting out loud screams of frustration that attracts the attention of a slightly scared clerk with a phone in hand ready to call the police if anyone was getting beat up in his store.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, i love reading them!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](www.twitter/jckgyeom)


End file.
